


Wants

by coockie8



Series: Little Moments [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drug Addiction, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Some French Dialogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 14:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: While cuddling in bed, Markus asks Leo what he wants, and is surprised by his answer.





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I'll sail this ship myself if I have to.

Markus hummed softly as Leo peppered his neck with kisses. He leisurely ran his hands up at down Leo's back

"You're so skinny," He commented with a soft chuckle.

Leo propped himself up on his elbows to look Markus in the eyes

"I've always been skinny," He huffed, pouting slightly.

Markus laughed before kissing that adorable pout

"Did I say it was a bad thing?" He cooed "You aren't unhealthy, you're just a little underweight."

Leo chewed the inside of his cheek

"Do you want me to gain weight?" He asked.

Markus shrugged

"Whatever you want to do, I'm content. I love you," He sighed contently.

Leo worried his lower lip between his teeth

"What I want is to get high, so leaving me to my own devices probably isn't the best idea," He half-joked.

Markus corded his fingers through Leo's hair

"Ne sois pas comme ça, chérie. Now, what's something you want to do?" He soothed.

Leo averted his gaze and blushed deeply

"I… I'm embarrassed to say," He chuckled nervously.

Markus tilted his head before kissing Leo deeply

"You have no reason to be embarrassed," He assured softly "Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

Leo lowered his gaze before looking Markus in the eye

"J-Je veux t'épouser," He stammered.

Markus' eyes widened and he blushed deeply

"Wha-?" He gaped.

Leo immediately drew back and rubbed the back of his neck, blushing deeper than Markus had ever seen a human blush before

"Nothing, nevermind. It's stupid, right? Just forget it," He babbled, very clearly embarrassed.

Markus sat up and took Leo's hand

"It's not stupid," He soothed, lowering his gaze, a light flush still present on his cheeks.

Leo chewed the inside of his cheek again, still refusing to look at Markus

"Yes, it is. I nearly got you killed, and we've only been seeing each other for a few months. And besides, you wouldn't want to be with a guy like me in the long run anyway; you deserve so much better," He babbled, tears welling up in his eyes as he verbally beat himself down "You deserve someone who's never gotten you shot, someone who's never treated you like garbage, someone sweet, smart, and pretty. Someone who's not at risk of relapsing and abandoning you…"

Markus' mouth hung open a bit. There was one thing Leo was right about, and it was that they hadn't been seeing each other for very long, so Markus hadn't known how deep Leo's insecurities ran. But it was the next thing that nearly tore his heart right out;

"...Someone who isn't damaged goods…"

Markus' breath hitched slightly and he tightened his grip on Leo's hand

"Chérie, non. Vous êtes toutes ces choses. Tu es magnifique et je t'aime tellement," He praised lovingly, forcing his voice not to waver, forcing himself not to cry, learning that the person he loved so intensely hated himself with that same intensity.

Leo swallowed thickly and finally met Markus' gaze, eyes wet and a little red. Markus cupped his cheek and kissed him

"Vous n'êtes pas des 'biens endommagés'. Vous avez juste mal," He breathed against Leo's lips.

Leo closed his eyes and whimpered softly. Markus nuzzled his nose and smiled

"Yes," He stated.

Leo's eyes shot open

"What?" He gaped.

Markus kissed him again

"Oui. Je t'épouserai," He cooed.

Leo hiccuped softly before pouncing Markus to the bed, them both erupting in a fit of giggles.

"Really?" He nearly sobbed "You'll really marry me?"

Markus laughed, letting a few tears fall

"Yes. Yes, of course," He sniffled.

Leo kissed him deeply, actually taking his breath before pressing their foreheads together. Markus wrapped his arms around Leo and held him close. Leo let out a soft sigh of relief

"Guess what?" He breathed.

Markus hummed acknowledgment. Leo kissed his cheek

"My arms aren't itching anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> And you can't stop me. Ever. You'll have to kill me.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
